Chapter one :: Lost in a Paradox of Hate
by Tori2
Summary: Chapter one of Two in a Box, (my own idea of a digimon adventure, with Dom


Chapter One -- Lost in a paradox of hate  
  
The small blue creature slammed his foot on an old tree stump, and climbed up a near by tree. As he reached the top, he saw a group of strange foreigners entering the strange world. The group was actually made up of four kids, all ranging from 8-13 years of age. The youngest one was a Lacina, she had pink hair in an odoagi style, and wearing a blue school fuku, and a small skirt. The second youngest was a guy, he was about 10, and had red hair, and wearing a pair of overalls. The third was his twin brother, only he had green hair. The final was female, with overalls, she was 13, and wearing a blue tee, and short shorts. Though with the group of kids, was four strange creatures: with Lacina, a puppy creature, named Plotmon. With Haric, a small flying dog, called Terriermon. With Harold, a brownish version of Terriermon, known as Chocomon. With Odella, a plant type creature, called Floramon.  
  
The creature leaned in to try to catch what the group was saying, but since they were all French, he had no luck. The creature was known as Buimon. He was a small dragon type Digimon. Digimon was short for the term Digital Monsters, and Buimon lived on the Digital Planet. Buimon was about 3 feet tall, had short blue fur, long ears, a yellow V on his fore head, and more yellow marks on his cheeks. He had large maroon eyes, his stomach and part of his face was white, and he had very sharp teeth, and a horn for a nose. He also wore a pair of black leather pants, and had a spiky "bracelet" on. He also had his left ear pierced...probably did it him self.  
  
The group he was watching suddenly disappeared into the deep dark forest, and once again, Bui was board out of his skull. "The last thing I want to do is make more trouble with that good for nothing group of digidestined," he muttered, as he grimaced. Bui slowly made his was down the trunk of the tree, and decided to walk around a bit. As he walked he was becoming lost in thought. Bui was in fact a digidestined Digimon, but had never found his partner, he had known that it was a girl, 'cause he had a small picture of her, given to him after 3 years or trying to wait for her. The picture was given to him by an old man named Gennai, whom had informed Bui, that the young woman had died...Bui was heart broken. Even before getting the chance to meet her, she dies, and it was a terrible thing for him. After he found out that his soon to be, and maybe only, friend had died, he thought there would be no reason for him self to go on as well. Though Gennai had made him keep a good spirit, and look into the sky for hope, because maybe hope was never lost. Bui didn't understand what the hell that meant, but agreed to live his life a painful one, then to end it forever.  
  
Bui stopped by a lake, and dunked his head in the icy cold water. He needed to get the awful thought out of his head before he cracked and began to cry. He found him self walking to a dead tree stump, and sat there. He dug into his pocket and found a small leather wallet. Inside was some digidollers, and a photo of her...her name was actually Dominique. She had a pale face with crystal blue eyes, and blond hair, that's all that the photo showed. He shook his head and placed the photo back into the wallet, and put the wallet back into his pocket. Bui racked his head for something to do other then sulk around thinking of someone he'll never know.  
  
Bui desisted to go to work, even though he was off for the day. Anything would be better then sulking, even working with a hard headed egg. He walked away from the river, and into the forest.  
  
  
----  
  
  
"Hey Walking salad bar!" Bui called as he entered the back door of the restaurant.  
  
"What do you want,..." he paused to think of an insult. Bui calls all the people he hates, or everyone, names.  
  
"I'm going to take over your shift until midnight," Bui answered, more calmly the usual.  
  
"Ummm...sure what ever." Veggimon took off the apron, and walked out the door, forgetting to punch out.  
  
"Idiot" Bui mumbled. He put his time card in the slot and pulled the leaver.  
  
----  
  
Bui stretched, as he put his time card back in the slot, and pulled the leaver, indicating that he was finished for the day. He was extremely exhausted, so he decided the hell with walking, and got out a warp card that Gennai had given him. The warp card was a special card that when activated, could take 2 travelers to any place in the digiworld, and maybe further. Bui had never need any reason to leave Server anyway, but thought that the card would be useful if he had ever gotten lost. So Bui fiddled around with the thing for about a second, and magically teleported to his own home, which was an apartment above a group of bowling Numemon, and below another.  
  
Bui was so tired that he practically fell a sleep on his hardwood floor, though he had enough energy to make himself bathe first. After a hot shower, he finally got to bed, and awaited for peaceful dreams. Though his night would be far from peaceful.  
  
----  
  
The entire area was darker then the soul of death, and that's exactly how Bui felt is his horrid dream. All around him horrible things that would normally lead to an unexpected death appeared in his dream. Skulls, blackness, and more or less of darkness. The very dark spires of the early 20th century appeared in his dream. Dark Digimon, Black Tailmon, Dark War Greymon, and others varying in shades of black. He found him self walking along a tunnel, trying to escape the dark Digimon, and hopping not to catch the horrible dark virus him self. Then he saw it, a light at the end of the tunnel, it was a black light, but it was a LIGHT! He picked up the pace and ran. Then he stopped,. There surrounded in dark light was a girl, a strangely familiar girl. She looked about the same age he was: 15. He was completely taken back...the girl began to speak.  
  
"Bui, do not give up your search, you find..."  
  
"Find what?! What the hell are you blabbing about?!" Bui was never this rude to a girl...he was even surprised about his choice of words...  
  
"Darkness...the hunger is deep, and so is your soul, deep in darkness. Find-"  
  
"Wha-Wh-What?"  
  
"Find..." The girl changed shape...  
  
"Are you..." a flash of green startled him.  
  
His dream ended abruptly, and there sitting right on top of him was a green Digimon, all blobish.  
  
"Shit! Numemon!!! What the hell are you DOING here?!" Bui grabbed the ugly green Digimon by his eye stems and through him on the floor.  
  
"Uh, sorry Bui, the floor collapsed..."  
  
"Yea, I'm sure it did." He looked up at the ceiling, and muttered shit under his breath. "Great the landlord is going to make me pay for that 'cause she's a descendant of the great Hikari, spirit of the light, and queen tot he Numemon." He looked at the ceiling, then at the Numemon...okay, just put something over that hole, and if you eave know I wont kill you...literally!" Bui was certainly pissed off, but tried to be as nice as possible to the Numemon, they were sort of his friends... "Okay! Have a nice night!!"  
  
"Thanks," he crossed his arms and looked at the wall as the Numemon made his way out through the front door. Waiting for the Numemon to cover the hole, Bui got out of his bead, shook the blankets out of any ceiling debris, and made his way tot he bathroom, where he quickly did his business, and walked back to his bed. Bui stared at the newly, and HORRIBLY covered ceiling. He thought about the dream, and the girl, who was she? And why did she look so familiar. He could only wonder...he slowly let himself fall back to sleep, for a much more normal dream.  
  
That was just chapter one, come back soon for the next chapter and find out who the mysterious girl is in Bui Dream, and other stuff. 


End file.
